prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCSS24
is the 24th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and also the 120th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''While recovering from the loss of Michiru and Kaoru and mourning over nobody being able to remember them, the girls meet two mysterious little figures while returning the Fountain of the Sky to normal. '' Summary Kazuya comes into the room to see how sad Mai is, and noticing she is being really quiet he asks if she is okay. Mai is hesitant to speak and she considers telling him, but quickly runs out of the room claiming to be fine. Kazuya seems suspicious. At home, Saki has also been reduced to depression and cries as she remembers what happened. Minori is worried over her and offers her the next snack she has hoping it will cheer her up, but it does nothing. Saki claims to be fine to keep her from worrying, but Minori doesn't believe her as Saki goes on to tell her that Kaoru will no longer be visiting them. Minori goes on to ask who Kaoru is, much to Saki's shock. She runs away from home and returns to school to see Kaoru an Michiru's desks are no longer there, then she spots Mai. She reveals that everyone must have forgotten the sisters, as if they never existed, causing the girls to weep. Meanwhile, at Dark Fall, Akudaikan continues to fume over Michiru and Kaoru's betrayal, causing Goyan to mention that someone else is on her way to defeat them as they speak. Flappy and Choppy remind the girls that they need to restore the Fountain of the Sky after Flappy drops one of the miracle drops. They tell them to put them into the Fairy Carafe in order to restore the fountain, and while doing so, the girls begin to feel slightly better. They appear in the fountain and pour the Miracle Drops into the ground, restoring the Fountain of the Sky back to its lively self and causing an image of Princess Filia to return, thanking them for their hard work up to this point. They ask if she knows about Michiru and Kaoru, and she voices that even if they feel helpless, they did help. She encourages them to continue using their feelings to reach them, then two little mysterious creatures appear as the Princess sends them back home. Feeling better, the girls spot a strange glowing light and Saki catches a falling object, noting that it resembles a computer when two little spirits come by to get a better look at it. They flee after the girls spot them, and hesitantly become associated with the girls, Flappy, and Choppy. Mai brings up Michiru and Kaoru to Moop and Foop and she promises they don't have any intentions to harm them when Flappy informs the group suddenly that an evil power has appeared. A strange woman, Ms. Shitataare appears. She politely greets the girls before informing them that they must fight. Their suspicions are confirmed after she angers them by saying how little Kaoru and Michiru mean, and they transform to fight her. She summons a huge water ball to attack them while clouds form in the sky, causing a mist to surround the area. As she is about to attack them with more, they quickly attack using Twin Stream Splash. But to their shock, the attacks fail and she taunts them. As she throws more water at the girls, they try to avoid being attacked and get tossed to the ground. Flappy and Choppy try to encourage them as Moop and Foop continue to watch from the nearby bushes. Ms. Shitataare decides that she will defeat the girls, then decides she should have enough power to destroy their home and resumes attacking, approaching the girls as they struggle to get up. She wonders how it is that the girls can even try to protect anything like this and claims their attempts to defeat her are futile. They summon a shield and they are thrown back, causing Moop and Foop to worry that the Fountain will be destroyed. Ms. Shitataare tells Bloom and Egret to give up, but they refuse and suddenly a strange light begins to shine around them. They tell her that they will protect the fountains no matter what happens, which inspires Moop and Foop to also lend their powers by flying into the strange new device, which changes and shoots a beam of light at them, giving them new power-ups. Saki and Mai observe their new belt and bracelet as Flappy and Choppy inform them that they have been given the Pretty Cure Spiral Rings. Just as Ms. Shitataare is about to finish the girls off, their new power allows them to deflect her attack and toss it back into the sky. With that, they use their brand new, powered up attack "Spiral Heart Splash" and it cuts straight through Ms. Shitataare's attack. Seeing their sudden strength she decides to take off. With things calming down, Bloom attempts to reintroduce themselves to Moop and Foop but they run away again. Major Events *All memories of Michiru and Kaoru in the Land of Greenery are revealed to have been eliminated with their "passing". *The Cures restore the Fountain of the Sky with Michiru and Kaoru's Miracle Drops. *The Cures are able to speak to Princess Fillia, learning of their destiny to "work united" to defeat Dark Fall. *Fillia cryptically reveals that Michiru and Kaoru may still be alive. *Moop and Foop, two spirits living in the Fountain of the Sky, appear for the first time and join the Cures in the Land of Greenery. *Ms. Shitataare appears for the first time and begins her attack on the Splash Star Cures. **Shitataare reveals that she was the one who destroyed the Fountain of the Sky. *Cure Bloom and Egret gain the Spiral Rings from Moop and Foop and perform Spiral Heart Splash for the first time. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Villains *Ms. Shitataare *Goyan *Akudaikan Secondary Characters *Princess Filia *Mishou Kazuya *Hyuuga Minori Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star